


Enough is Enough.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: Above Average Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :))) ready for part two, But also, Career Ending Injuries, Disabled Character, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Past Child Abuse, Post-Time Skip, Team as Family, Unreliable Narrator, probably, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Atsumu watched it in slow motion as it happened, the run up was perfect, the ball was flying exactly where he wanted it to go, the wind was still rushing in his ears blocking out the sound of the stadium around them.In that second it felt like they were going to win, it was just them on that stage and somehow they were going to win.Atsumu had been thinking more and more about retiring the last few years, something he never thought he’d think about when his time was nearing, he had thought when he was younger this is all he ever wanted to do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Above Average Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> this is already 12k and im still not done or even close to it for that matter, but here's the first chapter of part two, i thought it might be interesting to explore, let me know if you want to see more of this. there is a time skip a few years from when i first left off! so! warning! also please if injuries upset u dont read, it's not graphic but there is mention of surgeries and the such so if anything like that makes you uncomfortable this isnt for u unfortunately. 
> 
> reading the other part is kind of necessary feel like it hits better if u do but u do u baby

Atsumu watched it in slow motion as it happened, the run up was perfect, the ball was flying exactly where he wanted it to go, the wind was still rushing in his ears blocking out the sound of the stadium around them. 

In that second it felt like they were going to win, it was just them on that stage and somehow they were going to win. 

Atsumu had been thinking more and more about retiring the last few years, something he never thought he’d think about when his time was nearing, he had thought when he was younger this is all he ever wanted to do. 

But then he met Sakusa Kiyoomi again, he really met him, outside of a game, words spoken softly under the cover of night, pressing close like they were the only beings that mattered in that moment, the fleeting second of time, hands tracing warm skin, hands in soft hair, along angled jaws, nose to nose. 

And he saw him now with the lights of the stadium hitting his hair, making him look like he was an angel, flying to reach the sky. 

And they were going to win. 

And all Atsumu could think about was finally getting to lay in bed next to the person he cared about for the rest of time, getting to share body heat on cold nights that never wanted to end, getting to wake up to bedhead and strong tea, cold hands pressed onto his stomach under his shirt so he’d yelp. 

He heard the ball hit the other side of the net before he heard the scream, and when he looked none of it made sense, no because someone that strong shouldn’t fall like that, all he can see is someone on the floor holding their knee close to their chest, yelling nobody touch him, until he realizes that’s him saying that, and he’s sliding across the floor, touching a taunt back trying to get them to stop screaming for just one second so he can get the medics over. 

_ 

Atsumu can only hear the sound of his own heart beating, he knows he’s saying something to try and get Kiyoomi to calm down for just one second, a moment, anything so he can get someone over to try and help him physically. Atsumu may be good at many things, IE making Kiyoomi smile which he thought was impossible, playing volleyball. A doctor he is not. 

He knows what to do when you sprain your ankle, he can help with strained muscles, but with the way that Kiyoomi tries to fight off screaming he doesn’t think he can help. 

He runs a hand through tangled sweaty hair, the way that his eyes are squeezed shut in pain is forever imprinted into his brain, the scream still ringing in his ears.

Someone’s hand on his shoulder snaps him out of it, he looks up at Hinata who smiles faintly, it looks strained, “Meds here,” is all he says, he sends another look down at Kiyoomi, he nods. 

He leans down to be closer to ear level, “The doctors here, she needs to look at ya, okay? Yer goin' to be okay.” 

The next few minutes happen in a blur, paramedics show up when the examination is complete, he doesn’t know how long it is until they’re putting him on to a gurney with a painful cry from Kiyoomi, he can’t tell if he refused drugs or if they haven’t kicked in all he knows is he can’t follow, hands are on his shoulders holding him back and he’s saying something and his throat is going dry, and he needs to be next to Kiyoomi. 

Iwaizumi is saying things to him, that he can’t comprehend, none of it makes sense, they’ve had falls before sure, Atsumu’s had surgery before for one, but none of them were like this, none of them have felt like this, maybe it was because he had been thinking about retiring, and now there’s this outside force controlling it, it doesn’t seem as ideal, he’s not in control this time, and he never really was. 

Someone’s shaking him and Bokuto’s in front of him, his mouth is moving, his ears are still ringing, when they finally clear. 

“Atsu-kun, let me drive you to the hospital?”

He shakes his head, his hands feel numb, he points at the court, “Don’t we have to play?” His words feel like they’re coming from another room, when did he get so far away. 

Bokuto shakes his head, “Come on, let the young ones have at it.” He wants to make a joke about the words he just said but all he can do is let himself be pulled to the parking lot when they get there, Akaashi is already waiting outside of the car, with keys in hand, when he sees them he unlocks the doors without a word and gets in. 

He doesn’t remember getting in the car but he is, and they’re on driving to the hospital he assumes, the worlds a blur around him, Bokuto keeps sending him looks over his shoulder worry written in his face, Atsumu flexes his fingers in his lap, twisting the ring around his finger that Kiyoomi got him years ago on a trip he can barely remember getting out of bed for. 

He grips his shorts, his knuckles turning white, his nails digging into his palms through the fabric, a hand covers his and squeezes it tight, “He’s going to be okay,” Bokuto said sounding the most serious he had ever sounded in the many years he had known him. 

He relaxed his hands in his grip, he looked out at the passing scenery, “You don’t know that.” Bokuto gives his hand one last squeeze before he’s turning back around in his seat with a furrow between his brows, silent. 

As they remain for the rest of the thankfully short drive, he doesn’t remember getting out of the car, or if it was even fully parked, all he knows is that he’s walking towards the desk, with Bokuto yelling after him, marching right up to the front desk, the secretary gives him one look then a longer one, she gives a forced smile when she greets him like she already knows exactly who he is, he blood boils, he takes a deep breath. 

“My teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi.” He interrupts whatever she was about to say, she nods her head, her fingers tapping on the keyboard. 

“Are you family?” She looks up at him. 

His blood may have been just boiling a moment ago, but it freezes at this, they can’t get married here, there’s no proof of them being together besides the million pictures he has of proof, that would grant him nothing. His mouth feels dry. 

Bokuto comes to a stop next to him, a little out of breath, “Bro, what’s going on?” He sends him a look, one that he doesn’t know how to answer. 

“We’re not family.” It’s a breathless thing that he’s not even sure Bokuto heard.

Bokuto grunts, then turns to the lady to try and make her let him see him or at least give him an update but he doesn’t hear anything because he knows what he has to do but he doesn’t want to do it, he falls into one of the waiting room seats, his knees no longer willing to hold him. Akaashi sits next to him without a word, his phone in hand, texting someone that Atsumu can’t bring himself to care about. 

Bokuto eventually gives relents, poking him in the shoulder with his finger to get his attention, “Do you have any of his family members numbers? I’m sure they’ll be worried if they saw it on tv.” 

Atsumu would’ve laughed at that implication if he didn’t think he would start crying, he does have phone numbers, he can’t remember why, but he has Kiyoomi’s parents numbers, and maybe his brother’s? 

“I don’t have my phone,” is what comes out of his mouth because he doesn’t, and he doesn’t want to think about making that call right now. 

Yota would probably want to know where his brother is, maybe his sisters, but they’re all far away. He runs a hand through his hair, forcing himself to take a deep breath, he grips the back of his head, his hair is getting longer, he’ll need to get it cut soon. 

Akaashi speaks up then, “Coach is bringing your phone, your brother is also on his way,” He says this all without any tone to his voice, Atsumu sends him what he hopes is a thankful look, he didn’t even think of his brother, God, he needs his brother. 

He needs his mom to come here and calm him down because he thinks he’s been in one long anxiety attack this whole time. 

Time passes slowly, he thinks, he sitting there it’s quiet, only the quiet conversation of whatever Akkashi and Bokuto are talking about, they could be yelling for all he knows, his eyes are fighting to stay open even though he still feels fired up on adrenaline, maybe he’s in shock, is this what shock feels like? No that doesn’t seem right, nothing happened to him, he’s fine. 

He’s good. 

Then someone’s handing him a phone, his phone to be exact, and he looks up and he sees coach, but more importantly he sees Osamu, then he’s standing and hugging his brother, he didn’t realize how tense he was until his body automatically relaxes with just Osamu’s presents. 

“Are ya okay?” 

He can’t talk; he just shakes his head, “Don’t know what’s wrong,” is all he can manage to choke out. He holds on to his twin tighter, who hugs him back just as tightly, before he’s being ushered back to his seat, and someone’s handing him tissues, and he didn’t even realize he was crying, but he must be because there’s wet strikes making their way down his face, he cleans his face up as best he can. His phone is still gripped in his hand, for the first time in his life he wishes someone would take it away from him or throw it against a wall. 

It’s been years since he’s talked to anyone in Kiyoomi’s family, he hasn’t since the time they were there on that trip he rather not think about. The only reason he has his Kiyoomi’s parents number was in case Kiyoomi wanted to get in contact with them without actually having their number, it was supposed to be when Kiyoomi was ready, not when Kiyoomi was in the hospital and Atsumu calling, God he never thought he would be in this position. 

Coach comes back from the front desk, an intense look upon his face, Atsumu looks around the waiting room and realizes the rest of the team is all here now, some of the trainees are lurking around the edges looking out of place, Hinata’s across from him, sending him a hopeful smile when he catches his eyes, still wearing his uniform from the opposing team, Kageyama behind him dressed the same scrolling through his phone. 

His breath catches in his lungs, he never really thought about Kiyoomi’s relationships with others on the team, he always got along okay with his other teammates but never anything to write home about, but this, this was proof of something. 

Coach clears his throat to get everyone’s attention on him, phones are put away, magazines are dropped onto side tables, “He’s in surgery,” the fated words Atsumu didn’t want to hear, “It’s not looking good, the way things broke when he fell are severe. But we will hold out hope,” He sends a pointed look at Atsumu, “A doctor will be out shortly to give us more information, but it’s looking like to be a long night, so if you need to go we won’t hold it against you, there’s coffee over there, and bathrooms down that hallway--” 

Atsumu stares down at his phone, and makes up his mind, he stands from his seat startling coach for a moment who waves him off when he holds up his phone, he walks out into the air of the night, night had fallen without him even noticing, he was there longer than he thought, he shivers, from the cold or for the coldness of the upcoming conversation he’s unsure. The gulps of air do nothing to help the headache that’s no doubt right around the corner. 

His hands shake as he unlocks his phone, going through the contacts, he scrolls through them hoping that somehow the number ended up getting deleted. 

He presses on Kiyoomi’s brother’s number first starting with a warm up, Yota was probably watching, it rings once before it picks up. 

“Hello?” 

“It’s Miya Atsumu, I don’t know if--” 

“I remember you, Miya-san. Is my brother okay?” Comes out in a rush. 

His throat feels dry, he takes a deep breath and swallows, “He’s still in surgery, we don’t know much.” 

There’s a choked off sound, then it's muffled as he tells whoever is near- his wife probably what’s going on. Then he’s back, “What hospital is he in?” 

He gives him the address, he almost tells him to call his parents on the way, but he holds off, there’s some sick part of him that wants to do it himself, wants to torture himself more with the words she says- or maybe he’s just an adult, he is Kiyoomi’s partner, and has been it’s his job he was there. 

He was the cause of it-- 

He shakes his head, and ends the call with Yota with a mumbled goodbye. 

It takes longer for the other call to go through. He almost thinks they’re going to let it ring out, there’s not many people who would pick up a call from an unknown number at whatever time it is. No such luck, it picks up. 

“Hello, Sakusa residence,” He forgets everything he was going to say, her voice is still the same, he can hear the last words he ever spoke to her ringing in his ears, he takes another deep breath, but he has a feeling only alcohol could prepare him enough to have this conversation, but then Osamu’s coming out of the sliding doors and standing next to him, pressing his shoulder against his shoulder in silent support. 

“It’s Miya Atsumu?” 

There’s a silence, “Miya Atsumu--? What do you want?” 

He remembers all those years ago the conversation they had at the dinner table, how Kiyoomi was one injury away from losing everything, and how he really should think of a better career, a reasonable one. 

He hates to prove her right, with his next words. 

“Kiyoomi--Sakusa-kun is in the hospital, are ya and yer husband able to come down?” 

When he was younger he always thought he would be close with the parents of his life partner, their families would combine and fall into one, and they’d have parties together, and their parents would share stories of when they were both young and stupid. 

All of that was dashed the moment he met Sakusa Natsumi. 

She’s silent on the other end, then there’s shuffle, “Akihito, Kiyoomi’s in the hospital.” she tells him this all with a dull tone in her voice, like she knew this was going to happen, that she was always going to get a call on a Friday night with news that her son was gravely hurt. 

There’s more shuffle as he assumes Akihito comes closer to him, then “You’re on speakerphone,” He raises an eyebrow, sends a look at his brother, then mouths the words to him who just shrugs his shoulders, Akihito’s voice interrupts them, the better of the two older Sakusa’s. “Is he alright? Should we come down?” 

He nods his head before he remembers they can’t see him, “Ya, he’s in surgery currently, I dunno know much, just--”He shallows again, “The way he landed is bad news.” 

It’s quiet, before Natsumi’s voice is back full force, stern, “Did he injure himself while playing that god awful game? I told him to quit, why doesn’t he ever listen to me, he had just stopped and gotten a job, a respectable job this never would’ve happened--” 

Natsumi’s cut off thankfully before he blows up at her. 

“Natsumi, dear, now is not the time for that. Do you know yet if it’s career ending? either way we will meet you at the hospital is it the big one in the city? We can be there in two hours.” 

Atsumu is thankful for Akihito’s words these are things he can answer, and not whatever Natsumi was fucking saying. “Ya. we’re still unsure if it’s caree--” His brother’s shoulder presses more into his, “Not sure yet, Sakusa-san, the doctors have yet to say how serious it is,” 

The call ends with giving them the address again, he sags against the building, leaning into the heat of his brother. “When was the last time ya talked to ‘em? Or better yet, when was the last time Sakusa talked to them?” 

He tips his head up staring up at the overhang of the roof, humming in the back of his throat, “Not since when we went to meet his first niece, for me at least,” he locks eyes with Osamu’s, “I’m not sure about him, last year maybe, he talks to his sisters sometimes, his brother as well.” 

Osamu stands there with him until it starts to rain, then he leaves saying that he’ll go pick up some things from his and Kiyoomi’s apartment, and bring some food back as well, all Atsumu can do is nod his thanks. 

A few of his teammates pass by as well, all with looks on their faces he can’t read as they head for cars he doesn’t bother to look for. When more tears well up in his eyes he sinks to the floor, pressing closed eyes into his knees, the rain can’t reach him under the awning but he wishes it would so he had a better excuse for his damp face.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrugs

Atsumu spends hours pacing up and down the waiting room, Bokuto is watching him either waiting for him to blow up or have a complete meltdown, he’s not sure what he’d prefer at this moment and time, and he can’t bring himself to care. 

He knows it hasn’t been that long since he was on the phone with Kiyoomi’s family but it feels like hours, and it feels even longer since he was on the court, feeling alive with the game, ready for anything to happen. 

It’s only when someone touches his back that he notices he stopped pacing and is instead standing still and has been staring at the wall for awhile, it’s Hinata, with a smile on his face that’s weak at best, nothing like the smiles he normally sends from across the net. 

He didn’t even realize that him and Kageyama were still here. 

“Hey, Atsumu-san, why don’t you go take a shower, the nurses were kind enough to let us use one.” 

He hums, he must’ve nodded or something, because the hand on his back is leading him away, away from the waiting room away from where any news would get to him right away. 

Hinata is persistent, and doesn’t stop as he falters. He’s talking still as he walks him down the hall, his hand warm and strong as he walks him to god knows where. “It’ll be a while yet before there’s any news, don’t worry ‘Tsumu, and if for some reason there’s any news, Kageyama is going to text me right away. Right now, let's think about you, and get you clean.”

Then he’s standing under the spray of water, and it feels like it’s been years since he’s showered, he stands there for along time, his head leaning against the tile of the shower stall, it smells of disinfectant, and scentless soap, it smells clean, and it reminds him of Kiyoomi, of the days where he cleans the whole apartment top to bottom, of the times he just follows him around to bother him until he finally relents and lets himself be held on the couch for hours, the times where skin to skin contact doesn’t feel like too much is Atsumu’s favourite time, he squeezes his eyes shut against the heat building behind his eyelids, he’s done crying he’s cried enough for today. 

Now all he wants to think about is being clean, and going back out into that waiting room and hearing that Kiyoomi is okay. 

He has to be okay. 

Everything depends on it. 

The thought of going on in life with Kiyoomi--he shakes his head, now is not the time for any of that. 

He cleans himself and washes his hair, when he steps out of the shower he feels marginally better then when he went in. Hinata’s sitting on one of the benches, going through his phone, he looks up when he hears him, smiles wide, and it’s only then that Atsumu realizes that Hinata’s changed out of his uniform and is instead in sweatpants and a sweater that is definitely not his own. 

“Your brother dropped off your clothes when you were in the shower.” He gestures to the bag next to himself, “He’s in the waiting room again, says he called your mom, and that she’s on her way.” 

He laughs at that he can’t help himself even if it comes out as a choked awful thing that makes Hinata jump. “She mad?” Is all that he can think to ask. 

Hinata shakes his head quickly, “I don’t think so, but probably not, maybe sad that you didn’t call her when it happened. Apparently she’s been calling you since it happened.” 

That hits him in the chest like a load of bricks he didn’t even think to wonder if she was watching, she’s always watching, he runs a hand through his hair, “Fuck.” He remembers now seeing missed calls on his phone. 

“I’ll let you get dressed.” Is all Hinata says standing, his phone pressed to his ear as he leaves, probably calling the babysitter again for the millionth time in the last two hours. 

He changes quickly, trading his volleyball shoes out for his running shoes, well he’s digging in the bag for a shirt, he finds a sweater that his brother probably didn’t even realize was in here, it’s Kiyoomi’s and he has to stop himself again from crying when he sees it. 

He’s a fucking wreck. 

It’s one of the one’s he got for him when they first started dating, one of the ones Atsumu got for him so he would for fuck sake stop wearing neon colours. It’s dark grey and worn around the wrists, he quickly pulls on the shirt he found, and pulls the sweater on over his head, it smells nothing and exactly like Kiyoomi does. It’s a little long but he pushes the sleeves up to his elbows, he grabs the bag next slinging it over his shoulder, he pushes out of the door, Hinata leads him back to the waiting room. The others are all changed out of their uniforms, most sitting and nursing paper coffee cups, eyes heavily lidded. 

He falls back into his seat next to Bokuto who greets him with handing him coffee, he almost smiles, Osamu’s sat next to him, scrolling through his phone. 

“Mom?” Is all he has to say to make him look up from his phone. 

He shrugs, “When yers kept going through to voicemail, she called me. She should be here tomorrow.” 

Whatever Atsumu was going to say in reply freezes in his throat when he catches who’s coming through the sliding doors, he knew they’d be here eventually, but seeing her in person after five years, he just has to stop, it’s only when Osamu hits him lightly on the chest that he realizes he stopped breathing all together. 

Natsumi’s eyes are on him right away, not on the front desk, no, right towards him, he stumbles to his feet, when she starts making her way over to him, a threat in every step she takes. 

He can’t even remember the way they left things with her walking towards him, he knows he had the last word, but this is different she looks older, she looks like she wants to snap his neck. 

Standing in front of her, he’s glad he’s still taller, just so he doesn’t have to look up at her. “Natsumi.” 

Her sneer is still the same, “Atsumu.” he’s never been on first name bases with someone he hates. 

She looks at the gathered group of people, the sneer intensifying before her eyes are back on him and she’s levelling him with a look, he really wishes her better half was here, she raises an eyebrow at him sharply. 

Thankfully he’s saved by coach before he has an all out brawl with his boyfriend’s mom which would reflect badly on the team. 

“Ah, Mrs. Sakusa. I’m Sakusa-san’s coach.” He introduces himself, offering her his hand which she ignores. 

“Where is my son.” 

Coach sends Atsumu a look. 

“He’s still in surgery ma’am, If you need more information the front desk could explain it better, or you could have a seat and wait for the doctor,” Coach says all with a small smile on his face, trying to comfort her. 

This does not work on Natsumi. 

“Are you saying you cannot explain what happened to my son? Without assistants? Aren’t you a coach for this sport. Can you not explain what he did to my son?” She says this all like Atsumu is solely responsible for a sweaty floor, or just a bad landing. 

Coach sends him another look, and all Atsumu can do is put his hands up in surrender. All of this would’ve just rolled of his back, if he hadn’t been sitting in this hospital room for hours, waiting for anything he could get, it would’ve been fine, if he already didn’t feel at fault, all of it piles up on top of him, he sits back down next to his brother. 

If he could have just sent the ball a little closer, maybe an easier hit would’ve done it. 

He puts his head in hands, trying to hold it together. 

When he looks up Akihito is standing next to his wife, a hand on her shoulders, he doesn’t know if it’s for comfort for his wife or he’s just trying to hold her back from exploding at coach who’s still trying to console them, if it was Atsumu he would’ve given up already. 

The moment is ‘ruined’ when a doctor comes over to them, still in scrubs, he smiles at the gathering, “Sakusa?” He says into the open room, which snaps Natsumi out of her anger, and she turns to the doctor. 

“I’m his mother.” 

The doctor nods, and smiles at her, shaking her hand, “I’m Dr. Hana, Sakusa-san is now in recovery, I can take you and your husband back soon, he’s still resting. We can go over how the surgery went when I you take you back, unless you’d like to come back to a private room now, and Mr. Foster, would you like to join?” All of them are quick to agree and they head away, Natsumi and Akihito having a quiet conversation that sounds angry on Natsumi’s end. 

Atsumu sinks further down in his seat, he can’t help but start bouncing his leg as he waits, Osamu pushes his hand away when he starts picking at his nails. 

He looks at his brother, who looks back at him; they're silent both glaring, before Atsumu looks away, kicking his feet up on the floor. “I hate this.”

Osamu sighs heavily beside him, “Is she gonna let ya see him?” 

His words send new anxieties into his mind, thinking of not knowing how Kiyoomi is only knowing the basics from the team, not being able to touch him for the foreseeable future, his aches in his chest. When he forces words out they’re breathless, “I dunno, can she do that?” 

It’s quiet, he tries to concentrate on his breathing, he twists the ring on his finger, when that doesn’t help he goes back to bouncing his leg, he wonders if this is how Kiyoomi felt last year when he had to have a minor surgery on his hand, he flexes his hand watching the scars move, no this can’t be it, because Kiyoomi was the first person in the room, Kiyoomi never thought that he wouldn’t make it, Kiyoomi never doubted that he would get to see him on the other side. 

Osamu again breaks him out of his thoughts, “Does she really think ya caused this?” He says with a joking manner in his voice.

Atsumu snorts, tries not to think about what he could’ve done differently. “She kind of hates me.” 

“Kind of.” 

_

When they come back from the private room it’s only coach looking like he's aged ten years, he heaves a tired sigh, and looks at the remaining team, his eyes trailing over all of them, he runs a hand through his hair. 

Atsumu stops in his pacing and looks at him, Coach Foster smiles weakly. 

Bokuto is nudged awake by Akaashi with a grumbled but alert as soon as he sees Foster, he takes this as his signal to start talking. 

“They’re saying he’ll need another surgery before the week is out and even then it’s looking rough--”Atsumu almost falls to the floor, Osamu thinks ahead and pulls him into a chair he falls into it heavily, the ringing is back in his ears blocking out whatever else he’s saying, he tries to pay attention but when nothing works, he grips the seats armrests, pressing his back into the chair, he only feels a brief happiness when he’s knows he’s made it out of surgery alive, he runs a hand through his hair gripping tightly. 

Maybe he never should’ve let Kiyoomi get out of bed this morning, then he would be safe and in one piece, he’d be pissed, but pissed Kiyoomi is easy to deal with, easier to deal with the surgery, and physical therapy, and whatever comes after that.

It’s easier to deal with that then the possibility of being forcibly stopped from playing a sport he loves, the times when they were younger and the confessed to both wanting to play for as long as they could, Kiyoomi’s even quieter confession years later, surrounded only by darkness and Atsumu that Kiyoomi didn’t think he would’ve made it through high school without volleyball. 

His heart clenches painfully, he’s stopped from his spiralling by his brother, who grabs his wrist (somewhat rudely might he add) and pulls him out of the waiting room away from his coach and teammates, and out into the cold, where a shock goes through his system, one that knocks him out of anything else he could be feeling, he rips his wrist from his brother’s grasp. 

“What the fuck, ‘Samu?” He curses, shaking out his wrist. 

“Come on.” He starts walking out into the parking lot without another word, Atsumu follows mostly curious, even if he’s leaving his fucking heart in the hospital with his shitty abusive mom. 

“‘Samu, I haveta’ go back and see if they’re gonna let me see him.” 

Osamu keeps walking until he stops in front of his car unlocking it, “Yer not gonna get shit to night, so I’m takin’ ya back to my place, get in the fucking car, ‘Tsumu.” He states ducking into his car without another word. 

He fucking hates his brother. 

He gets in the car, the drive to the apartment is quiet, they don’t say a word as the pull up in the parking garage, they get in the elevator in silence, they walk down the hall in silence, Osamu unlocks the door in silence, flicking on the light, the apartment is homey and always smells of spices Atsumu too tired to name, He can’t tell if Rintaro is home and he doesn’t care, all he feels is a tiredness to his bones that he can’t make sense of, he falls into the couch, there’s already a pillow and a blanket set up. 

Osamu doesn’t say another word to him, he just leaves for the hallway, and Atsumu settles in as much as he can, the ceiling here isn’t as familiar as his and Kiyoomi’s, his eyes feel heavy, he almost wishes he could cry more, thinking about Kiyoomi far away and with his mother again, but he doesn’t, he stares and stares until his eyes burn from not blinking. 

He knows they can’t stop him from seeing him, he knows that he can visit with the rest of his teammates, but he doesn’t know if Natsumi would talk to the staff about not letting him in, he breathes deeply, she could do that, would Akihito stop her? He didn’t stop her when she hit Kiyoomi, he didn’t stop her when she talked about Kiyoomi like he was nothing. 

He rolls onto his side so he’s facing the couch when he can’t take anymore of the ceiling, closing his eyes tightly. He pulls out his almost dead phone and sends a text to Kiyoomi. He falls asleep not long after, his brain repeating the day, Kiyoomi’s scream echoing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> tumblr: two-trucks-in-love
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	3. Chapter Three.

Atsumu awakes to the sound of someone knocking on the door, he feels like death warmed over and for only a moment he forgets what happened the night before, then he remembers and jerks up to see Osamu opening the door to their mother, hugging her tightly, they whisper quietly to each other at the door, he falls back into the couch he looks over at the living room and locks eyes with Rintaro who’s sitting on one of the chairs in the living room mug in hand, he looks over at him, and raises his glass to him before going back to his phone. 

When he picks up his phone it’s well and truly dead, he presses the button anyway, just for the dead battery symbol to flash, he looks up from his phone, and there’s his mother and his father, both of them with concerned looks on their faces, he waves at them, they wave back, before mom is sitting at the end of the couch tapping his legs for him to move. 

Rintaro and Osamu, and Dad all head into the kitchen, the sound of coffee being made follows. 

She smiles at him, “How’s my big baby,” Her eyes sparkling sadly, the lights still off in the living room. 

He sits up slowly, leaning heavily on the back of the couch, “I’m fine.” 

She hums, grabbing his hand she pulls him over, until his head rests on her shoulder, “Did you get to see him last night?” He shakes his head no. 

She sighs, “I’m sorry, hun.” 

“His parents are there, his mother hates me.” 

She laughs softly, she ruffles his hair, shifting so she can kiss his forehead, “Well, from the sounds of it, she’s not a well liked lady herself.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have called her.” 

“I dunno, hun. I think you did the right thing, his father at least deserved to know where he is.” They sit there another moment before she stands, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. “Now, up, up. We’re gettin’ into that hospital.” 

He stands and follows her to the hall, “Yer plan is to break into the hospital?” She laughs, and points at his shoes then she’s out the door and walking down the hall. 

He puts on his shoes, almost trips himself up, he puts his coat on and follows her, closing the door behind him, he wishes his family would stop just dragging him behind them. 

Nobody else comes with them either, he gets into the passenger seat of the van, then they’re off, Mom singing along to the radio as she drives, she can barely see over the dash.

“So, Hinata called me--”He sighs loudly, she shushes him, “Hinata called and said that they’re all coming later in the morning and I thought that we would be there as soon as visiting hours started, seeing as they didn’t leave until late at night you should have some time to yourself.” The rest of the drive is spent in silence, he doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything, when they get to the hospital she lets him out at the sliding doors. 

She gives him one last hopeful smile before she leaves to go park, he goes right up to the front desk feeling more hopeful then he has for the last twelve hours. 

It’s a different front desk person today, he smiles up at him, “Name?” 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, I’m his teammate.” He nods, and Atsumu could kiss him. 

“Just take the elevator to the second floor and follow the red line, he’s in room 238.” He nods and takes it before they can rip it away, he follows the instructions, texting his mom outside of the door to let her know he got inside, all she does in reply is send him a thumbs up emoji and then a picture of her eating a chocolate bar. 

He rolls his eyes, he takes a deep breath staring at the number 238, this is the most intimidating door he’s ever stood at, even more so than Sakusa’s room at his parents, nothing compares to this, he knocks softly at the door, when he gets nothing in reply he creaks the door open slowly, no one else is in the room. 

Minus of course, Kiyoomi who’s laying in the bed, eyes closed, his hairs a mess and sticking up in every direction, he can’t help but smile at that, he walks over to the only seat pulled up to the bed, there’s a small bandage on Kiyoomi’s head from where he hit his head on the floor. He sits and watches his chest move as he breathes, he doesn’t reach out. 

He wants to check that he’s okay, he can’t see his legs, or where he was injured, he shifts lightly, groaning when he does, Kiyoomi’s eyes flutter, Atsumu moves closer to the bed, putting his hand on the railing, “Omi-Omi.” 

Kiyoomi lets out a heavy sigh, his eyes flutter open and over to him, barely open at all. “Why.” is all he says before his eyes slide close again, like opening his eyes is too much work.

He laughs, touching Kiyoomi’s wrist, “Ya in any pain?” 

Kiyoomi fumbles to reach his hand, their fingers interlacing clumsily. “No.” His eyes are still closed, he turns his head so he’s facing him though, and what a blessing that is he runs his other hand through his hair, “Why’re you here.” he mumbles, he fights to open his eyes open, looking at him for the first time in hours, Atsumu heart jumps like when they first started dating, and everything was new. 

“I’m here, ‘cause yer my idiot.” 

Kiyoomi frowns, “I thought you were my idiot.” he blinks heavily, Atsumu grins, and it’s real and it’s not fake, and he feels okay, he wants this to last longer, this okay feeling.

“Kiyoommii,”He says dragging it out, “Can’t you be my idiot one time,” 

Kiyoomi hums in the back of his throat, his eyes flutter shut again, “I guess.” 

“Thank ya. Sleepy?” 

Kiyoomi mutters something, his eyes flutter open again and he stares at him, “You’re very pretty.” 

He laughs, but quiets when it makes Kiyoomi wince, “I think you’re high, but thank ya for that lovely complement. Did ya see yer mother last night?” 

Kiyoomi’s frown is back, his eyes are sharper and clearer momentarily thinking about his family. “Yota was there.” Atsumu nods, holding his hand tighter, careful where the IV goes into his arm. “Dad was there, and she…” he grumbles something under his breath. “Mom was there, she was talking a lot. I don’t remember what she said.” Atsumu laughed lowly, pressing a kiss to Kiyoomi’s knuckles. 

“I called her, should I not have?” 

Kiyoomi opens his eyes and shrugs but it makes him wince, “It’s fine. She would’ve figured it out anyways.” 

“Can she read minds?” 

Kiyoomi doesn’t seem to have the energy to say anything else, his eyes closing and for real this time, he drifts off to sleep, he holds his hand tighter, there’s a soft knock on the door and there’s his mother, “How’s my other son doin’” 

“Fell asleep,” 

She nods, walking over on the other side of the bed, “How long?” 

“Just missed him,”

It’s then that his mom puts her giant bag on the floor and takes out a ridiculously knitted blanket that she spreads out on the bed, she doesn’t touch Kiyoomi not without asking first, then next she pulls out different fabric masks that she hands to Atsumu to put on the bedside table, “What else do ya got in that bag?” 

She gives him a look, he shrugs his shoulders, Kiyoomi squeezes his hand, his eyes flutter for a second, Atsumu focus moves to Kiyoomi and away from his mother. He holds his hand tighter, “How ya feelin’?”

Kiyoomi’s eyes move from him to his mother, then back to him, “There are two of you.” 

Atsumu snorts, “Normally, yes there are two of me.” 

His mother sends him another look, then his mother is swooping in, holding onto the railing onto the other side of the bed, “How’re you feelin’ honey? I saw it all on the tv, tried to be here sooner.” 

“I’m okay.” Is about all Kiyoomi can get out. 

“Okay, I brought ya some masks, there on the table, ‘kay? Ya let me know if there’s anythin’ else I can get ya?” 

Atsumu offers one of the masks to Kiyoomi, his hand twitches in his but he waves it off, “She’ll be back soon.” Is all he says, his hand tightening around his. “Will you stay?” 

“They’ll haveta throw me out to get me ta leave.” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes flash with humour, but it shuts out as soon as the door opens, and Sakusa Natsumi appears, looks over the room with a look of disdain that can only be accomplished by her and her alone. 

Her husband follows behind, eyes down, travel cup of coffee in hand, he smiles when he sees them unlike his wonderful wife. 

“Miya Ema.” Is all that she says when she notices his mother in the room, he doesn’t understand what happened between them and he’s afraid to ask, all he knows is that they met and they do not like each other. 

“Ah, Natsumi-san,” They shake hands. There's a lot of eye contact and looking that he doesn’t understand, he looks away before he gets dragged into that. 

Akihito walks over, “Are you feeling better today, Kiyoomi.” His father’s voice is soft, Atsumu never understood how such a soft spoken kind person ended up with someone like Natsumi, he’s never seen her act human. 

Shockingly Kiyoomi glares up at his father, so unlike the last time they saw each other, with hugs and long conversations. It was as warm as Kiyoomi could be with someone outside of their normal circle. 

Atsumu holds the hand in his rubbing his thumb against the pale skin there, trying to give him any comfort he can give with his mother there, being in a strange place, uncertain about his future state of being, it seems too much to try to put into his thumb rubbing.

Natsumi comes over as well, and Kiyoomi’s face goes blank, he looks away and down at his lap. 

“Kiyoomi have you decided whether you want the next surgery?” 

Kiyoomi glares at her, “I'm an adult, it doesn’t concern you what I do with my body.” Atsumu looks between the two of them. 

Natsumi sighs and it’s the first time that Atsumu seen her actually look tired. “I don’t think it’s the best choice, Kiyoomi. You’ll regret it later if you do this and it’s a failure.” 

He can’t believe that after all these years she’s still trying to control Kiyoomi’s life. 

It’s almost been five years since he’s last seen his mother, and yet here she is, fighting against Kiyoomi’s wishes. 

“Mother, the surgery isn’t whether I’ll play again, it’s whether I’ll walk normally again.” Atsumu’s blood freezes over at that, his eyes widening. 

He looks at Kiyoomi, as he struggles to sit up, he stands as he makes a noise that sounds a lot like he’s in pain, his mom is on the other side of Kiyoomi right away, her own hands touching Kiyoomi’s shoulder over the hospital issued gown, they push him back into a resting place, he’s glaring up at his mother a frown on his face, different from the ones that he used to him from across a net. 

Atsumu stays standing staring down at Kiyoomi’s mother, it doesn’t stop her from spouting more bullshit. That’s what she’s good at after all. 

“The doctor said there's still a chance that you’ll heal on your own. Surgery will just cause more grief than it’s worth.” 

Kiyoomi tenses under his hand, he moves his hand, he doesn’t move away in case he needs to step in again. He sees his mother doing the same.

He can feel Natsumi’s eyes drilling into the side of his head like he’s somehow responsible for Kiyoomi’s choice. 

“I’m getting the surgery, mother. There’s nothing that you can do about that matter.” 

Atsumu sucks in a breath, Kiyoomi’s hand finds his again, he looks down at their hands, the ring that normally on Kiyoomi’s finger is gone, still in his locker at the gym. 

This is the most confident he’s heard Kiyoomi in regard to his mother, besides his coming out five years ago, that still sends a shiver down his spine. 

Things have changed a lot in the five years. 

“Kiyoomi…”Natsumi sighs, the room falls even quieter, quiet enough to hear a pin drop, Atsumu stands straighter. “Very well, but this is not the end of this conversation, we will talk more when we’re…” She locks eyes with Atsumu and then his mom, “In different company.” Her eyes are sharp as they finally settle on her son. She turns on her heel after her husband following behind her like a lost puppy not even looking back at his child as he leaves. 

As soon as she’s gone, it’s tense for a moment, then Kiyoomi sinks further down into his bed, and a quiet falls over the room, the calm before the real storm. 

Atsumu sits, holding onto his hand like a lifeline, “So ‘nother surgery, huh?” 

Kiyoomi looks more exhausted and when his eyes open to look at him all he gives him is a short nod, the medication they have him on must be wearing thin, or it’s just the added weight of dealing with outside forces he hasn’t in years, weighing on his mind. 

“Yer gonna be okay.” He presses a kiss to Kiyoomi’s knuckles, he can’t tell if his own words are lies. 

It’s not long after that Kiyoomi falls back into a restless sleep, his eyes finally giving up on trying to stay open, of course it’s only after Atsumu hooks a mask over his ears, to give him more comfort, he’ll have to pick up more things on the way back from training today, they’re still in the middle of the season. 

_

Their apartment is empty, the lights are off, the room is cold, the plants look a little welted since the last time he was home, there’s still shoes in the doorway, he doesn’t bother to clean, it’ll be days maybe weeks before Kiyoomi’s allowed to return home. 

Atsumu doesn’t stand still for long, flicking on lights as he goes, his shoes kicked off haphazardly, plugging his phone in in the bedroom, the little charge he managed to get in the van on the way to the hospital waning as the day went on. 

He showers having not had the chance after practice, the water is hot, leaving his skin red and irritated, he stands in front of the mirror afterwards feeling hollowed out, he goes through the rest of his routine without any fanfare, for a moment he almost thinks as he makes his way into the bedroom that he’ll find Kiyoomi sitting in bed reading with glasses slipping down his nose and a smile waiting just for him when he finally gets in bed. 

Of course he doesn’t. Kiyoomi’s ring is sitting on the bedside table, the only place he could think to put it after retrieving it from the locker room. He stares at it until his eyes burn, he picks up the ring, running his thumb over the engraved flowers and vines as he has done a million times before, he slides it onto a chain and puts it on, the ring pressing coldly onto his too hot skin. 

He gathers the things he’ll need for the hospital slowly, putting anything Kiyoomi could possibly need in the upcoming days, he has to stop himself multiple times from texting said man, seeing as he’s also responsible for bringing his phone. 

He’s interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door, he stops in putting a sweater in the bag, walking back down the hallway to the door, unlocking it he pulls it open, coming face to face with his mother and his father. “Uh, hi?” 

His mom pushes her way into the apartment. “Hi honey, we’re stayin’ here for a few days.” He raises an eyebrow at his father who just shrugs, and brings in their bags. 

“There’s only one spare bedroom. She waves him off, “No worries, yer father will sleep on the couch.” Dad nods, dropping his bag by the couch and handing the other to Mom. “Yer stepmother needs him back tomorrow.” 

Mom leaves the room, talking to herself about dinner and something else he doesn’t catch. He looks at his dad, he looks back at him. 

“You okay, son?” It’s the first words out of his father he’s heard all day and probably the only conversation they’re going to have on this visit. He doesn’t mind it, he remembers the weeks he used to spend at his father’s when he was younger and it was all about seeing both his parents the same amount, his father never did talk much, he’s not a chatty person, he’ll say his bit then they’ll sit in comfortable silence until the next conversation comes to mind. 

Atsumu thinks this is one of the reasons that their marriage didn’t work out, his father kept to himself and didn’t have much to say, and his mother had too much to say and she would tell you when you did something wrong, they married young, they had three kids young, then they divorced, and now they have weekly phone calls that last ten minutes. They’re friends, and that’s all they’d ever been. 

He always worried that his relationship would end like his parents. Mom was alone now, and Dad was married to a woman who talked softly and not a lot, and they were friends, it wasn’t a great love and they were okay with it. 

But that’s what Atsumu always worried about, that he wouldn’t have a great love, now he sees it’s not as heartbreaking as he thought it was. His parents were happy apart. 

Dad watches him now, with his eyes that are just like his, and all he can do is shake his head no, he’s not okay. Dad’s eyes soften with that, not unlike the look he’d give him when Osamu and him would fight as children. 

“Goin’ back ta the hospital in a bit.” 

Dad hums and hugs him, holding him tight for a moment, “I’ll see ya next time ya come down,” He said letting him go, he starts putting his bed together. 

He heads back down the hall to their bedroom, passing the spare room where Mom still is, humming a song under her breath as she goes through her phone. 

Atsumu gathers the rest of the things, grabbing both their phones before he walks back out to the front door putting his shoes on, “See ya later.” Dad waves back.

He takes a bus that goes closest to the hospital then he walks the remaining ten minutes, with a word to the person at the front desk he heads to the elevator then walks the same hall he walked hours earlier. 

He knocks softly on the door again, pushing it open when no reply comes, Kiyoomi looks over at him as he comes in through the door, the mask from earlier is gone, the blanket from his mom is on the chair instead of on the bed, Kiyoomi hair is even more messed up like he’s been raking his hands through it, his hands are in his lap like he’s trying to keep from touching as many things as possible. 

“I swear to God if you ask me if I’m okay I’ll slap you.” 

Atsumu closes his mouth with a click, he raises an eyebrow at his temperamental boyfriend, “That bad?” 

Kiyoomi, as if proving his earlier observation, runs a hand through his hair, making the curls stand more on end, “She’s driving me crazy.” His hand ends up fisted in his hair, their eyes lock and this time without the drug hazed eyes he looks like himself, “She wants me to first not get the surgery, and now she’s trying to get me to see a doctor she knows.” 

Atsumu falls into the seat beside him, putting the bag next to his chair with Kiyoomi’s things, Atsumu doesn’t know what to say first so he goes with the obvious, “Brought ya some stuff,” 

“Thank you.” 

“Yer phone is there, got ya some of yer hand sanitizers, I couldn’t bring yer cleaning stuff, and new bed sheets ‘cause I think that would be frowned upon.” 

“Also, think I--” 

Kiyoomi cuts him off swiftly, “Ask me what you’re thinking.” 

Atsumu stalls, staring at him, tilting his head to the side, “I wasn’t gonna ask ya anythin’” 

“Yes, you were, say it.” 

Atsumu deflates, his shoulders sagging in on him, all of the weight over the last day weighing in on him all at once, “I was gonna wait, but no.” He looks up at him, biting his lip to give him more time, he puts his hands on the rail and grips it tightly. “Are ya sure, the surgery is the best option--” 

“Yes,” He says bluntly. 

He sighs, “I’m not agreein’ with yer mother if that’s what ya think ‘cause I’d never take her word over yers, I just want to talk about this…’cause I prefer an alive Omi over a dead one.” He relaxes his grip on the railing, letting them rest there, he looks at him, he still looks tired, and in pain guessing from the wincing any time he moves too much. 

“I’m not going to die.” Kiyoomi states, glaring at the wall in front of him. 

“Ya don’t know that--” 

“I need to fucking walk, Atsumu. Things have already been taken from me, and now I’m in this fucking bed.” Kiyoomi spits it out like it’s burning, his glare now on him, as intense as when they were teenagers if not more. 

Atsumu doesn’t deeter, taking one of his hands in his own, and holding it tightly, “I know, yer okay, I’m not goin’ anywhere, relax.” The intensity of the glare slowly flows out of him, avoiding his eyes for only a second before his Kiyoomi is back his guard down.

“Sorry.” 

Atsumu smiles at him, he knows it’s weak but it’s the best he can do right now, he leans over the railing, pressing a kiss to Kiyoomi’s cheek, lingering a second longer. “It’s okay.” He says still near his ear. Pressing another kiss to his cheek bone. 

He leans back in his seat satisfied. “When is it.” 

“They were just waiting for the swelling to go down. Tomorrow, probably they want to get in there as soon as possible.” Kiyoomi said, sounding breathless. 

Atsumu nods, thinking of a way already to get out of the game tomorrow, he could easily just tell coach that Kiyoomi’s surgery was then and he didn’t want to miss him before, most importantly after--

“You’re going to the game.” 

He opens his mouth, a different glare marries Kiyoomi’s face like he knows exactly what he’s thinking, his face softening afterwards, “Play for me?” 

Atsumu stares at him dumbfounded, mouth open like an idiot, he scoffs, looking away, “Not playin’ fair, Omi-omi.” 

“Got you to shut up though.” 

He pouts, a grin soon fighting it’s way on to his face, a genuine one, glad to back into their playful banter. 

He can’t help but lean over the railing again, this time kissing him on the lips, goofy smile still present, he keeps pressing small kisses to his lips, until Kiyoomi kisses him back just a press of his lips back, “Why are you kissing me, this is gross.” Atsumu grins again and presses a longer, lingering kiss to his lips. 

“Yer gross.” 

Kiyoomi puts a hand on his chest, probably to push him away, but instead it just holds him there, their foreheads coming together, Atsumu’s eyes lid, as Kiyoomi’s own eyes fall shut. 

“I missed ya.” It barely comes out at all, more of a whisper than actual words. 

“I missed you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want more of this or something, i think i have a chapter or two still prewritten before i have to start using my brain again 
> 
> this is not edited i do not have the brain power
> 
> cheers, kudos and comments are what keep me going 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.

**Author's Note:**

> does it get worse or better from here on out? 
> 
> if u enjoyed leave a comment or kudos both are very much appreciated, as it gives me motivation to finish this, as seeing i havent pre-written everything yet 
> 
> Tumblr aka the place i complain publicly for ppl to bully me: Two-trucks-in-love 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
